Instinct
by Amy-McClair
Summary: The first time Kurama changed to Youko on his own.


1**A/N: This is a oneshot. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. Please read and review. Flames are welcome, because I like laughing at ignorant people. Creative criticism is loved, because I cannot get better without suggestions.**

**Title: Instinct**

**Summary: The first time Kurama changed to Youko on his own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything associated with it. I do own the storyline here, but that's it.**

On and on, the droning sound of the sensei's voice continued. The young redhead just couldn't seem to focus on his words. Usually very attentive in class, Shuuichi found that he was fidgety today. Although his outward appearance was calm, he fought every instinct he had to get up and run. Years of hiding his thoughts and feelings from enemies aided him in concealing his restlessness now. Finally after an eternity f waiting, the last bell signaled the dismissal of students from school. Shuuichi scrambled to stuff his books and papers into his usually organized bag before bolting for the door. A few worried glances followed the normally reserved teen as he fled the school, but all those glances went unnoticed by the youth.

He ran with everything he had, pausing only briefly to toss his things though the front door of his home. He felt like h needed to run, but had no understanding of why. Going with instinct, Shuuichi slammed his front door and ran.

He had no idea for how long he had run, but when he paused to look around, he noticed forested land surrounding him as for as he could see in every direction. "_So much for instinct,_" he thought wryly as he slowly sank to the ground. Leaning back against a tree and pulling his knees up, he tried to catch is breath.

He concentrated on slowing his breathing. He was still restless, but his human body could only handle so much. With his eyes closed, he rested his head against the tree at his back. His ki fought for release, but he reined it is.

Had he not been so focused on regaining his composure, he would have felt the presence of a diminutive, black-clad, koorime who had followed him for most of his run. "Fox."

That single word caused the seated youth to jump and pull a rose from his hair. He threw that wild ki into the rose and formed his favorite weapon. Without opening his eyes he lashed out with the whip before it dawned on his befuddled mind that only one person called him "Fox." Before it could land, he quickly opened his eyes and pulled the whip back.

"Hiei!" Frantically the fox searched the immediate area for his almost victim. "Kisama!" he spat venomously and struck the tree trunk behind him with his closed fist. His frustration was evident as he hung his head and whispered, "What is wrong with me today?"

The koorime heard all of this and flitted from the same tree that the kitsune rested against to land silently at said boy's feet. "Did you take that poison again?" he asked, referring to the elixir given to Kurama during the Dark Tournament.

Kurama jumped again and barely managed to restrain the surge of ki that would reform his whip. Shaking slightly from the effort, he dropped the rose and slid back to the ground next to the tree. Glancing at the smaller demon balefully, he responded, "No, Hiei. I have not taken it since before that battle with Karasu." Bitterly he continued, "I told you that I didn't trust its unpredictable nature and wouldn't take it again." By the end, his voice was barely a whisper due to his remembrance that without that potion, he could not retake his Youko form.

"This is not like you Fox. What has happened?" Hiei knelt in front of Kurama and waited for his answer.

Finally the kitsune shook his head and replied, "I don't know. I feel like I have to do something, but I don't know what." He admitted the last with defeat.

"You're shaking," the koorime observed and he watched as the kitsune closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The quaking subsided a bit but did not disappear completely. With a huff, Hiei uncovered his Jagon eye and examined his companion more thoroughly. He noticed the kitsune's youki was subdued by his reiki. It was trying to escape, by pushing against its restraints. With each fluctuation, the fox's body shook harder. Finally, understanding, the jagonshi replaced the warding and stated simply, "Let go, Fox." Kurama just stared at him confused. "You are restraining your youki." Kurama nodded. "Let go and you will feel better." The statement was made as a matter of fact, but Kurama could hear the concern hidden in the message.

"I can't. It is too dangerous." At this statement a particularly violent shudder rocked the young man causing him to fall to the side. The black-clad figure placed an arm around the shoulder of the red-head to steady him.

"No, Fox, holding back like this is dangerous." The plant wielder merely shook his head. With a sigh, Hiei grabbed the other man's chin and turned his face so he could see it. "How long?"

"Dark Tournament," came the response.

"That was six months ago, Kurama. You have to let it out or it will tear you apart." The kitsune knew Hiei was troubled now that he started using his name.

"Where do you want me to send the power. It has to go somewhere. I don't think I am strong enough to control whether it causes life or death. That's why I can't release it. It is too dangerous to let it out here. Maybe if I could get to the Makai, but there's no way to do that."

Hiei picked up the rose Kurama had dropped earlier. "We are in the middle of Genkai's forest. There is no harm you could do here that could not be repaired. Let go Fox, or I'll make you let go."

"I don't know how anymore." The confession a whisper. "I have been holding on for so long that I don't know how to let go."

"Make this rose grow for me?" The smaller man requested handing Kurama the discarded flower. That simple wish was so far out of character for the smaller man that the fox granted it without thought. He reached out to the plant with his ki and it immediately burst into full bloom. With a start, Kurama tried to put the cat back in the bag, but hiei interrupted, "Not yet Fox." Directing his attention to a small tree that was struggling in these deep woods for light under the canopy of taller trees, and placed the kitsune's hands at the base of the tree. "Make it grow."

This was more difficult and required much more energy, but as soon as Kurama drove his ki into the starved thing, it sprang to life. It grew taller than the other trees. When he finished, he was tired, but still felt as if he needed to do more. He glanced at his partner for guidance, but Hiei just stared at him in astonishment. "What?" the kitsune asked hesitantly.

Hiei drew his katana suddenly, which startled the fox. He was reassured; however, when the small man handed the sword over hilt first. Confused he accepted it. "Look at yourself in the blade." At this odd request, Kurama complied and instantly understood the other man's astonishment. Staring back at him from the blade was a man with white-streaked red hair. His eyes glowed gold with green circling the irises.

Suddenly understanding his strange feelings from the day, Kurama thrust his hands into the ground and poured all his reiki into the earth. The forest soaked up every last drop and was greener than it had ever been. Even the bog, where Yusuke and Kuwabara fought to become students of Genkai was growing trees suddenly.

When everything he had in his was spent, Kurama stood half a foot taller than he had before. His read hair was completely silver and his eyes were entirely gold. His ears had moved to the top of his head and were furry. With a quick glance behind himself, he confirmed that he had his tail back. With a soft chuckle, Youko Kurama stated, "I'm back." He turned toward the koorime, picked up the katana and returned it. "Thank you Hiei."

"Hn," was the only response.

Deep down, the youko knew that this change was not permanent, but he could bring it back and keep it for as long as he liked. With that realization came exhaustion. He had been fighting this instinctual knowledge for months. Youko fell to his knees and Hiei caught him before he could fall further.

"You should trust your instincts more, Fox," Hiei commented as he lifted the demon in his arms. "Rest now." With that parting thought Kurama blacked out and shifted back to his human form. Hiei carried him to Genkai's shrine to let him rest. He watched over the fox as he slept peacefully for the first time in months.

-Fin-

**Remember to read and review. Ja!**


End file.
